


Never Ending

by narraci



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim和Sherlock死了，而Sebastian和John还没有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ending

华生差点没认出莫兰，上校没戴软毡帽，脸刮得干干净净，头发也梳得整整齐齐，衣着得体，若不是蓦地与那双眼睛对上，华生的目光便会直接从他身上滑过去了。

约翰·华生的心咯噔一下，和福尔摩斯处得久了，对危险的信号便会十分敏感。华生又往那方向仔细看了一眼，莫兰并没有神秘地消失，华生不确定他是在跟踪自己，还是单纯的偶遇。一时他站在原地没有动，莫兰也没走近。

剪了票，华生跟着人流走近剧院，他不是很会欣赏歌剧，但自从半年前福尔摩斯拖着莫里亚蒂一起坠下悬崖，华生培养起了很多以前没有的习惯。比如思考。从前在俱乐部里消磨的大量时光，如今往往都在沙发上打发掉了，瞪着天花板，努力琢磨为什么福尔摩斯会死，为什么找不到福尔摩斯的尸体，直到睡着。醒来的时候脸上都是湿的，站起来背上和膝盖的骨头嘎吱嘎吱作响。

有几次走投无路的雷斯垂德找上了他，想从他身上寻得些许福尔摩斯遗留的智慧之光，他殷切又绝望的眼神让华生不忍拒绝，他们讨论了一个又一个下午，无数的可能性在他们面前展开，然而从未有过收获。华生对此无比的疲累，世界上再没有第二个福尔摩斯了，再没有人会像他这样知识渊博观察敏锐又乐于炫耀。华生就像跌落大海，在快淹得半死的时候被从海里捞起，呛了满口满肺的咸水，说不出话，他说不出他不想呼吸新鲜的空气，他说不出他在黑暗深沉的海底看到了怎样壮丽不可置信的景象。没有人会相信的。

华生回头看了一眼，莫兰已经入座，在他后两排靠右的位置，手上拿着宣传单，低头似乎读得专心。

福尔摩斯并不是莫兰杀的，华生告诉自己，对莫兰复仇并没有什么意义，福尔摩斯的选择是伟大的。华生的手紧紧握着手杖，突然有些喘不上气，他看了眼空荡荡的舞台，站起身，低声说着抱歉，向外走去。路过莫兰那排座位的时候，莫兰眼皮也没抬一下。

华生稍微放松了些，又不可抑制地升起一股失落感，某种程度上来说，他有那么点希望莫兰跟出来，他希望莫兰是冲着他来的，他现在的生活平静、无望、安全、悲伤。他想找个人打上一架，可没有人给他一个理由，一个借口，在他眼里整个伦敦突然一片安宁，赌徒都显得彬彬有礼，甚至连罪犯都没有了。失去了福尔摩斯，生活如同一池清水，他相信要是福尔摩斯来他的诊所，十分钟就能探透他病人的家底，而他只能一句一句绕着圈子耐心地兜出病人的真实病情。所以他还是像以前一样，大部分时间都不在诊所。

路过一家商店时，华生瞄了眼橱窗，猛地震了下，从倒影中他看到了莫兰，大大方方地跟在他身后，嘴里叼着截烟，破坏了他精心的打扮出来的腔调。

华生的手杖撑在地面上，不确定自己是否真的该把背后暴露在莫兰面前，莫兰的脚步声逐渐接近，从他身边走过，没有停下，只是说了一句，“可惜，我是很期待那部歌剧的。”

华生想起了从门缝下面塞进来的宣传单，还有沿路张贴得似乎有点过多的海报。

他真该扑上去揪住莫兰的衣领，狠狠揍他的脸，用手杖打他的小腿骨，用脚碾他的手指。

可他一动不动。

莫兰在不远处停了下来，他站在一家酒馆门口，望了华生一眼，才走了进去。

狙击手不再凌厉尖锐的眼神让华生不合时宜地想起了街边被丢弃的小狗。

他考虑了一下沿着路笔直走过去，最终还是转身进了酒馆。他不想错过任何打架的机会，他摸了摸腰间的枪，从未想过有一天要取下它。

***

看到华生真的走进来搜寻他的身影时，莫兰还是有点意外的，他看着他一瘸一拐地走过来。

失去莫里亚蒂这个雇主后，他又开始赌钱了。

莫里亚蒂不信任赌徒和酒鬼，莫兰就把打牌这兴趣给戒掉了，给莫里亚蒂的尸体挖坑的时候，他莫名想的是以后又可以回到牌桌上去了。何况莫里亚蒂给他的薪水固然丰厚，也不可能供他用一辈子，他厌烦了工作和规矩，只有想别的办法。

打完牌，清晨从广场走回旅馆的时候，他看见了华生，前军医柱着手杖，没精打采地路过，惊起一群鸽子。他出于某种职业习惯，跟了华生一段路，一边在想医生为什么要这么早出门，他手上没有提医药箱，显然不是出诊，肩膀蜷缩得像个老人。

然后他开始想自己为什么要跟着医生，福尔摩斯已经死了，华生的死活就没有了意义，华生已经从这块版图中被取走，他的狙击任务也同时结束。

他回到旅馆，蒙头睡觉，到了晚上醒来，下楼吃点东西，在自己发觉之前就走到了华生的诊所，诊所的灯还亮着，莫兰琢磨了一会儿，回头溜达去了常去的俱乐部。

莫里亚蒂总是把每一步都给他安排好，严丝合缝，莫里亚蒂总是能够成功，直到他遇见福尔摩斯。现在再没有什么计划了，他也没有人能够汇报任务成功，他几乎能够看见自己又回到了从前的日子，刚从军队不光彩的退役，没有熟人，他没有任何动力，靠着抚恤金每天吃喝等死混日子，就为了一点赌资和人在街头扭打，堂堂欧洲最好的狙击手，就如同一条丧家之犬在泥里打滚。

他不想回到那种日子，但他又开始赌钱了。

华生不发一言地坐到他的身边，他将一杯酒推到华生面前，弹了弹杯缘。

华生端起杯子，喝了一口。

“你不怕我下毒？”莫兰的眼睛盯着华生的眼睛。

“我是医生。”华生冷冷地回答。

在莫里亚蒂手下，他得到了久违的自尊，他们不懂，他得到了向往的自由，他们也不懂。他们跟他说正义和判决，这是他不懂的事情。他想他忍不住跟踪华生的原因和华生每天早上沿着贝克街散步是一样的，也许有一瞬间，他们失去的还会回来。

他往华生诊所的门缝里塞了歌剧的宣传单，他们是敌人，曾经是敌人，这不是针对个人，大概曾经的敌人也算是某种故人吧，他不再去打牌了，另一方面，那些绅士再单纯时间久了也会发现自己被骗了。

华生又喝了一口，眼里尽是气势汹汹。那个悲伤的沮丧的疲惫的医生暂时隐藏到了幕后。

莫兰拿起杯子，虚妄地在空中做了个碰杯的动作，他们之后没再说一句话。莫兰想，等放下杯子他们可以去外面打上一架。


End file.
